1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a toner storage device and a multi-function printer, in particular, to a toner storage device capable of accommodating a printing toner and a recycling toner and multi-function printer.
2. Description of Related Art
As the prices of laser printers and inkjet printers become increasingly lower and the printing effect with high quality, the laser printers and the inkjet printers gradually become indispensable electronic products for individuals or families. Especially in view of photo printing functions, laser printers and inkjet printers already can reach the quality level of professional photo finishing shops, making personal photos and images of color/black-white documents closer to the natural and the vivid colors. Moreover, by using a high transmission rate interface (for example, a USB transmission interface), the transmission rate of the printer during large-size and high-resolution printing can be increased, making it more convenient and efficient for users to print high-quality photos.
For a laser printer, a toner cartridge attaches a toner onto a development roller, and when a laser is used to illuminate a photoreceptor drum, a potential difference is formed on the photoreceptor drum, and the toner on the development roller is attracted to generate an electrostatic latent image, which is then transferred onto a piece of paper by a transfer roller. However, currently, an excess of the toner removed from the photoreceptor drum, the development roller or the transfer roller during printing is mostly accommodated in a recycling container installed in the printer, and the recycled toner is usually discarded rather than reused.